STRAWBERRY PANIC SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ…
by ClareWong777
Summary: Oneshot: He aquí el after de ese mágico día de las elecciones Etoile. ¿Qué ocurrió con Shizuma y Nagisa…? Amane y Hikari son las nuevas etoile gracias a la fuerza de su amor. ¿Tamao & Miyuki serán unidas por el desamor…? Drama, romance y algo de lemon… Disclaimer: Los personajes de Strawberry Panic no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Sakurako Kimino.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Strawberry Panic no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Sakurako Kimino.**

* * *

 **STRAWBERRY PANIC**

 **SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ…**

 **Shizuma** sujetaba fuertemente la mano de **Nagisa,** ambas se alejaban de la catedral donde se estaba llevando a cabo la elección de las nuevas etoiles.

"¿Te encuentras bien, **Nagisa?** ¿O deseas que descansemos un poco?".

 **Nagisa** respondió tímidamente y con voz entrecortada a su amada **Shizuma**.

"Pienso que nos vendría bien un pequeño descanso y aparte deseo hablar contigo porque deseo me aclares algunas cosas…".

Ambas amantes se tumbaron en el pasto para descansar, el paisaje que tenían a su alrededor se miraba imponente, era un hermoso bosquecillo que conectaba a un tranquilo lago, se podía sentir una refrescante brisa, en ese lugar se podía percibir una inmensa paz.

 **Shizuma** y su acompañante miraban fijamente al cielo, contemplaban el hipnotizante movimiento de las nubes y repentinamente la pelirroja estiró la mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de **Shizuma** a lo cual fue correspondida inmediatamente por la ex etoile que apretó fuerte la mano de de **Nagisa**. Ambas giraron sus cabezas para conectar sus miradas fijamente, esas miradas estaba llenas de amor y ternura. La primera en romper el silencio fue **Nagisa**.

"Etoile… Digo… **Shizuma** ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En verdad estás segura de tus sentimientos? Porque realmente no deseo sufrir nuevamente por ti. Me costó demasiado trabajo el levantarme por tu desamor y no deseo vivir bajo la sombra de **Kaori**. Quiero estar segura de que realmente me amas y también deseo que estés consciente de que acabamos de lastimar a **Tamao** al dejarla abandonada en la elección…

La elegante chica de ojos color esmeralda sonrió pícaramente mientras aún sujetaba la mano de **Nagisa** , nuevamente giro su cabeza, miro al firmamento y prosiguió a decir:

"¡No pude evitar el impulso de secuestrarte…! Al imaginar que estaba a punto de perderte para siempre no tuve otra opción. Sé que prácticamente fui yo quien te arrojo a los brazos de **Tamao** pero lo hice por estúpida porque siempre supe que ella siente algo muy intenso por ti así que pensé que estarías bien a su lado puesto que ella siempre está cuidándote. De esa forma te alejarías de mí y así jamás podría volver a lastimarte pero sin embargo no pude porque… Porque… **¡TE AMO NAGISA!** Ahora comprendo que lo que viví a lado de **Kaori** terminó para siempre pues en su momento fui inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo no puedo vivir atada a un recuerdo. Gracias a ti mi **Nagisa** mi mundo recuperó sus colores. Gracias a ti he vuelto a amar intensamente, eres una mujer tan increíble… Eres tan maravillosa que desde ahora deseo ser feliz a tu lado así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres sentirte amada hasta el último día de tu vida? ¿Quieres ser mi razón de vivir? Por favor dime que sí… Que muero de ganas por hacerte inmensamente feliz…".

La encantadora pelirroja no podía dar crédito de todo lo que había escuchado… Siempre había soñado con ese momento, con esas palabras, era lo que tanto había anhelado desde que se dio cuenta de su inmenso amor hacia **Shizuma** y repentinamente una ligeras lagrimas de felicidad escurrieron por su rostro, se acercó lentamente a su amada y se subió encima de ella, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le susurro al oído.

" **Shizuma** desde el primer día que puse un pie en **Astrea** y me perdí torpemente en el bosquecillo tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de conocerte… En ese instante supe que… ¡Siempre Fuiste Tú! Tú eres por la que he estado esperando, nunca antes amé de esta forma en la vida. Jamás me había enamorado de esta forma, nunca antes había entregado mi corazón pero… Ese día al mirar tus bellos ojos, al sentir el rose de tus labios en mi frente caí rendida ante ti. Fue amor a primera vista o un encuentro predestinado. Simplemente no lo sé, pero desde ese día simplemente te pertenezco… Así que indudablemente ACEPTO ser tu novia porque quiero pertenecerte y que tú me pertenezcas en cuerpo y alma, porque mi amor ya te corresponde…".

 **Shizuma** la sujeto de la barbilla, acerco sus labios lentamente a los de su ahora novia y se fundieron en un dulce beso el cual iba en aumento, sus lenguas danzaban armónicamente, la humedad de su beso era delirante y el aire se empezaba a ausentar de sus pulmones. **Nagisa** se tuvo que separar un poco para poder inhalar un poco de aire, **Shizuma** la miró con mucha ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro, hasta que la pequeña pelirroja mencionó lo siguiente:

" **Shizuma** … Deseo hacer el amor contigo, aquí y ahora… Quiero entregarte mi virginidad…".

La chica de ojos esmeraldas quedó completamente descolocada ante tal petición y de hecho se sonrojo bastante y pues no se lo esperaba tan rápidamente. Empezó a tragar saliva y le respondió:

"¿Estás completamente segura? Yo por mi parte encantada, siempre te he deseado con locura e inclusive en más de una ocasión he soñado que te hago el amor pero… no deseo presionarte en lo absoluto ya que puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta y aunque para ello tenga que recurrir a la auto satisfacción obviamente pensando todo momento en ti".

 **Nagisa** lucía un poco extraña al escuchar lo que le menciono su novia, se mostraba algo sonrojada, de hecho se le notaba un poco molesta, así que ella tomó del mentón a **Shizuma** y le dijo en un tono completamente sexy el cual desconcertó y excitó tremendamente a la ex etoile.

"Creo que no me has escuchado bien amor, no te pregunte si querías… Te ordené que me lo hicieras o acaso prefieres que te lo haga yo…".

Inmediatamente **Shizuma** giro a **Nagisa** y se posicionó arriba de ella, con una mirada sumamente traviesa y seductora y así que le dijo lo siguiente:

\- "Si lo que deseas realmente es perder tu virginidad conmigo será como tú lo deseas, solo déjame decirte un par de cosas; me siento muy alagada en ser yo a la que entregues tu virginidad, pero sobre todo me siento sumamente feliz mi linda **Nagisa** de que me ames tanto para pedirme eso, realmente eres adorable cuando quieres actuar de una forma madura, también deseo decirte que eres muy afortunada porque soy una experta a la hora de hacer el amor, así que te haré gozar de una manera sutil al máximo, pero lo más importante es que de esta manera te demostraré cuánto te amo…".

 **Shizuma** con su sexy mirada color esmeralda hizo derretirse prácticamente a **Nagisa** , comenzó dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, con una de sus manos la sujetaba de su cabellera, mientras **Nagisa** sucumbía ante los besos de su amada, para no perder el tiempo **Shizuma** se desvistió completamente y soltó su hermoso cabello plateado, lo cual provoco que **Nagisa** se sonrojara completamente al admirar ese escultural y perfecto cuerpo, su piel era realmente blanca, sus curvas eran perfectamente definidas, sus senos eran realmente grandes al igual que sus glúteos, de solo mirarla **Nagisa** comenzaba a humedecerse .

La ex etoile se acercó, tomo las manos de **Nagisa** y las coloco en su grandes senos, incitándola a acariciarlos, ella la besaba apasionadamente en los labios, después de unos minutos, **Shizuma** soltó el broche de cabello que llevaba puesto la peli roja dejando caer completamente su hermosa cabellera, posteriormente la despojo de su uniforme y su ropa interior dejándola desnuda, **Nagisa** al ser su primera vez no podía evitar sentirse apenada al mostrase desnuda, así que la **Shizuma** le susurró al oído…

"No tienes de qué apenarte… Tu cuerpo es realmente hermoso, no sabes cuánto me excita y cuánto lo deseo. Si te apenas por la diferencia de tamaño entre tu cuerpo y el mío pues el lógica la diferencia, soy dos años mayor que tú, aparte en unos cuantos años estarás igual o más desarrollada que yo, lo malo es que me será imposible resistirme a hacerte el amor a cada rato. Sea como sea no te intimides y sólo disfruta de este momento que será único. Aparte después de que lo hagamos unas tres veces más te acostumbraras por completo. - ¡Y ay, **Nagisa,** no sabes cuánto adoro tu forma de ser!".

Nuevamente las dos se recostaron en el pasto, ambas disfrutaban sentir las caricias que se daban, los besos, las palabras de amor… **Shizuma** se posó arriba de **Nagisa** y besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo con ternura, en cuanto comenzó a lamer sus pechos **Nagisa** gimió fuertemente…

"Ah… Mmmm… **Shizuma** esto se siente tan bien por favor no pares…".

La chica de ojos esmeraldas sabía que por ser la primera vez de **Nagisa** , la pelirroja no duraría mucho y se correría muy rápido, así que decidió obsequiarle un poco de sexo oral, lentamente introdujo su lengua lamiendo la intimidad de su novia, de un lado a otro, con movimientos rítmicos, **Nagisa** no podía parar de gemir… Ella clamaba por más placer, así que **Shizuma** procedió a penetrarla con dos dedos, un grito de dolor y placer se hizo presente…

Ay… Ammm… ¡ **Shizuma** por Dios no te detengas!… Este ligero dolor es demasiado placentero…

La ex etoile aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos, metía y sacaba sus dedos velozmente, por su mano escurría un tibio liquido blanquecino y una pequeña cantidad de sangre se hacía presente, era la prueba de que **Nagisa** ahora era su mujer, en menos de un minuto la pelirroja se corrió y experimentó por primera vez un orgasmo. **Shizuma** se ocupó de abrazarla y besarla tiernamente. Una vez que su amada recupero el aliento le pregunto si le había agradado la forma en la que le hizo el amor… A lo cual **Nagisa** le respondió:

" **Shizuma** indudablemente me fascinó, en verdad eres muy buena en esto, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora puedo decir plenamente que soy tu mujer"…

Ambas amantes se fundieron en un hermoso beso, **Shizuma** comenzó a levantar sus uniformes para vestirse pero… **Nagisa** la detuvo le dijo que era el turno de ella, que era el turno de obsequiarle un maravilloso orgasmo como el que ella le había hecho sentir. Le mencionó que quería poner en practicar lo que había aprendido hace unos momentos. **Shizuma** se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar lo que **Nagisa** le comentó y rápidamente le aclaró:

"No es necesario que me regreses el rato de placer que te obsequié porque créeme que lo disfrute más que tú. No deseo forzarte a nada".

 **Nagisa** guió a **Shizuma** hacia el césped dejándola completamente sorprendida.

"¡ **Shizuma,** no me subestimes…! Cuando estoy motivada por el amor no existe cosa que no sea capaz de realizar. Tengo la seguridad de poder lograr que tengas un magnifico orgasmo". Inquirió la pelirroja en un tono desafiante.

Rápidamente **Nagisa** se acostó sobre **Shizuma** besándola apasionadamente, posteriormente se coló entre sus piernas, las levanto unos cuantos centímetros y procedió a hacerle sexo oral y a acariciar sus muslos con cariño. **Nagisa** lamia con vehemencia el clítoris de su amada, mientras se embriagaba del néctar que derramaba su ardiente novia, la pelirroja se encontraba extasiada al experimentar y saborear esas nuevas sensaciones, suavemente mordisqueaba la intimidad de **Shizuma** , la cual no paraba de gemir incontrolablemente y con una voz realmente entre cortada por tanta excitación le susurró fuertemente:

" **Nagisa** por dios… Realmente eres una fiera… Ahhh, jamás hubiera imaginado que tu lengua y labios fueran tan habilidosos… Mmmm… Realmente estoy a punto de correrme… Me estás volviendo loca de placer pero te juro que en mi vida había experimentado semejante placer… ¡ **Nagisa** por piedad penétrame…! ¡Aaah…!

La pelirroja al escuchar como su ex etoile clamaba por mas placer, no tuvo más elección que penétrala así que introdujo sus dos dedos en la feminidad de su amada con movimientos lentos que iban en aumento cada vez, metía y sacaba sus dedos como toda una maestra, no pasó ni un minuto cuando **Shizuma** llegó al tan anhelado orgasmo gritando frenéticamente…

" Mmmm…No pares… **Nagisa** TE AMO… Agrrr… Mmmm… Me vuelves loca… Aaah..."

Y así la decidida pelirroja consiguió satisfacer a su amada **Shizuma** y ambas se abrazaron y se besaron. Se llenaron de tiernas caricias y dulces palabras de amor jurándose amor hasta fenecer…

 **Mientras tanto en Ichigo Sha…**

 **Suzumi Tamao** se encontraba en su dormitorio completamente fuera de control, gritaba y destrozaba todo a su paso…

"¡Maldita seas **Hanazono Shizuma**!.. Me has arrebatado a mi amada **Nagisa** … ¿Ahora como podré vivir sin ella? He perdido toda esperanza de conquistar su corazón y todo por tu maldita culpa. Ya no tengo ningún motivo para seguir viviendo en este mundo ya que la mujer que más amo me ha abandonado".

 **Tamao** no dejaba de llorar con amargura puesto que su mundo prácticamente se había destrozado ya que **Nagisa** nunca sería suya así que tomo un frasco de pastillas de su buró, se dirigió al baño y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, abrió el grifo de la tina para llenarla, se sirvió un vaso con agua y comenzó a tragar las pastillas, una a una hasta terminar el frasco, decididamente entro a la tina y se recostó mientras miraba una foto que conservaba de su linda pelirroja después de unos minutos cerro sus ojos, soltó la fotografía y se hundió en la tina en un profundo sueño…

Toc, Toc, Toc…Llamaban a la puerta del dormitorio de **Nagasia** y **Tamao** , era la presidenta de "Miator" **Miyuki Rokujo** quien se encontraba sumamente preocupada por **Tamao** , puesto que ella estaba enterada de los sentimientos que poseía **Suzumi** para con **Nagisa** , después de llamar a la puerta en repetidas ocasiones y de no recibir respuesta, irrumpió en el cuarto mientras se disculpaba y buscó por todas parte gritando el nombre de **Tamao** pero ella no le respondía y en su desesperación entro al baño y fue ahí donde se encontró con la peor escena que hubiera imaginado…

"¡Demonios, **Tamao,** ¿será que ya…!?".

Rápidamente tomó entre sus brazos a **Tamao** y la sacó de la bañera, la recostó en la cama y procedió a darle R.C.P (Reanimación Cardio Pulmonar). Después de varios intentos finalmente **Tamao** comenzó a respirar, sin embargo ella seguía inconsciente, **Miyuki** derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, se recostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo **Suzumi** abrazándola fuertemente y agradeció a Dios que ella haya llegado a tiempo para haber evitado una tragedia.

 _ **En la enfermería de Astrea…**_

 **Miyuki** se encontraba recibiendo el diagnóstico de la doctora, el cual era bastante alentador puesto que le informaron que la salud de **Tamao** no corría peligro, afortunadamente no sufrió daño cerebral ya que recibió a tiempo el R.C.P así que sólo restaba esperar a que ella despertara y que recibiera todo el cariño y apoyo de sus amigas para que se recuperara de esa crisis emocional rápidamente. La presidenta de **Miator** se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraba **Tamao** para cuidar de ella, la tomo de la mano y le confesó lo siguiente…:

" **Tamao,** me siento realmente feliz de que tu salud no peligre, afortunadamente logré llegar a tiempo… Si te hubiera pasado lo peor yo hubiera muerto de dolor en ese instante porque… **TE AMO** … Llevo meses amándote en silencio y sufriendo por tu tristeza debido al desamor de **Nagisa…** Realmente nunca me he acercado para confesarte mi amor, mucho menos para abrirte los ojos sobre la enorme obsesión que sientes por ella… No soy quien para juzgarte pero… - Definitivamente estás cometiendo los mismos errores que cometí hace tiempo… - "Enamorarte de tu mejor amiga"… En lo personal después de varios años de sufrimiento y desilusiones comprendí que **Shizuma** jamás podría llegar a amarme pues ella sólo me ve como a una hermana, como una confidente y como una amiga e indudablemente ella me quiere profundamente, pero sólo es que… No de la forma en que me hubiera gustado. Por eso mismo deseo que tú sola comprendas esa situación y puedas salir de ella… Yo siempre estaré esperando por ti mi adorada **Tamao** , desde que comencé a observarte y descubrí tus dulces sentimientos, tu inteligencia y tu liderazgo en clases sencillamente quedé cautivada y casi sin mencionar tu hermoso físico, tú dulce mirada y esos de delicados labios. Me he enamorado de ti **Suzumi Tamao** y aguardaré pacientemente hasta que llegue el día en que puedas corresponderme…".

 **Miyuki** se recoge su cabello y se acerca lentamente para besar los labios de **Tamao** , le da un corto y tierno beso para despedirse de ella, suelta de la mano a **Tamao** , se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta cuando de pronto escucha que una débil voz que la llama y cuestiona…

"Presidenta **Rokujo…** ¿en verdad es cierto todo lo que acaba de decir? ¿Mis sentimientos hacia **Nagisa** no son reales? ¿Sin darme cuenta he vivido lastimándome por una obsesión…? **Miyuki,** si realmente me amas ayúdame a salir de este dolor, más bien dicho de esta profunda soledad… Sé que tal vez mi petición es demasiado egoísta pero… Por favor ayúdame… Te lo ruego… Realmente creo en la fuerza del amor, creo en el amor que me tienes y deseo corresponderte de la misma forma, así que nuevamente te suplico que me ayudes. **Miyuki** sinceramente hace tiempo te he observado, mucho antes de que **Nagisa** entrara a **Miator** y debo confesarte que siempre me gustaste, de hecho siempre te he admirado puesto que eres una chica muy guapa e inteligente, pero al saber que eras dos años mayor que yo y que pasabas todo el tiempo a lado de **Shizuma,** de inmediato supe que no tenia oportunidad de estar a tu lado, por eso me aparte de ti, simplemente no deseaba ilusionarme, así que si lo deseas las dos podemos intentar ser felices".

 **Miyuki** no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, en primera se sintió muy avergonzada de que **Tamao** escuchara todo lo que le dijo pensando que estaba inconsciente y en segunda el escuchar que **Tamao** admitiera que sentía algo fuerte por ella. Sin importar que fuera hace tiempo y que ahora le pidiera la oportunidad de intentar tener una relación para llegar a amarse… Lágrimas de felicidad salieron de los ojos marrones de **Miyuki** , se acercó a donde se encontraba **Tamao** para abrazarla, posteriormente la tomo de su mano y le dijo…:

"Mi hermosa **Tamo,** claro que te ayudaré a superar cualquier obstáculo en tu vida, juro amarte, cuidarte y protegerte, pero sobre todo… Juro hacerte inmensamente feliz cada día de tu vida".

Ambas se miraron fijamente, se acercaron y besaron tiernamente sellando una promesa… La de esforzarse para hacerse inmensamente feliz una a la otra.

 **La mañana siguiente…**

Al enterarse **Nagisa** de lo ocurrido a **Tamao** se arma de valor y va a visitarla a la enfermería para pedirle disculpas. Ciertamente **Nagisa** se siente completamente culpable por la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer su mejor amiga… Sin embargo quiere cerciorarse de que **Tamao** se encuentre bien y desea aprovechar para aclararle sus sentimientos hacia ella. Al entrar a la habitación va de inmediato a abrazar a su débil amiga y al verla en ese estado no puede evitar derramar lágrimas.

" **Tamao,** ¿por qué lo hiciste…? Sabes perfectamente que te necesito, no tienes derecho a dejarme sola, eres mi mejor amiga, prácticamente eres como mi hermana y te adoro, discúlpame por no quererte de la misma forma que tú me quieres pero… Desafortunadamente una no puede mandar en el corazón, mi corazón le pertenece a **Shizuma** ya que ella me corresponde de la misma forma… amándome…".

Al escuchar los sentimientos sinceros de **Nagisa** … **Tamao** no pudo evitar sentirse triste y algo desorientada, sin embargo comprendió a la perfección la postura de su amiga al rechazarla como pareja, al recordar lo que **Miyuki** le había comentado unas horas antes sobre lo doloroso y enfermizo que puede llegar a ser un amor no correspondido aclaró sus pensamientos. Abrazó fuertemente a su amigay le comentó lo siguiente:

"Verás **Nagisa** … Desde el primer día en que te vi en la enfermería inconsciente me cautivó tu lindo rostro, posteriormente adoré tu Inocencia y tu encantadora personalidad la cual emana una energía inagotable llena de optimismo. Esa personalidad es capaz de atraer y cautivar a cualquiera. Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti así que te pido perdón por ello pero no obstante gracias a **Miyuki** que ha depositado su confianza y amor en mí lograré salir adelante y deseo algún día corresponderle en cuerpo y alma… Posiblemente ella tenga razón y sólo me obsesioné con tenerte a mi lado pero realmente no lo sé… Pero de lo único que estoy completamente segura en estos momentos es que te necesito y adoro como amiga… Así que por favor **Nagisa** perdóname y sé por siempre mi amiga".

Ambas jovencitas no pudieron evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría mientras se fundían en un tierno y sincero abrazo, una vez aclarados los malos entendidos sólo restaba aguardar la completa recuperación de **Tamao** , la cual estaría a cargo de su mejor amiga y de su ahora novia la hermosa presidenta de **Miato** r – **Miyuki Rokujo** …

 _ **Dos semanas después… En el invernadero de Etoile…**_

Una pareja de amantes se encontraba en el invernadero, completamente desnudas, sus cuerpos eran iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna, se encontraban en un momento de entrega total… Haciendo el amor con locura y pasión…

" **Amane** no pares… Ahhh así… Te amo… más rápido… Gritó extasiada **Hikari** al llegar al preciado orgasmo…

La nueva etoile se encontraba posada encima de su linda **Hikari** y ella la miraba fijamente a los ojos y la sujetaba de ambas manos mientras ella sucumbía a sus placeres, no podía creer lo tierna y angelical que lucía al estar en ese estado. Al regresar a la realidad **Hikari** tomo del mentón a su novia besándola tiernamente, agradeciéndole ese momento tan mágico que le hubiera otorgado. Ambas acostadas en el suelo se cubrieron con una frazada mientras observaban el firmamento a través de los cristales del invernadero, **Hikari** recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de **Amane** mientras le cantaba una breve canción…

" **The power of love" (Celine Dion)**

The whispers in the morning

Of lovers sleeping tight

Are rolling by like thunder now

As I look in your eyes

I hold on to your whole body

And feel each move you make

Your voice is warm and tender

A love that I could not forsake

Cause I'm your lady

And you are my man

Whenever you reach for me

I'll do all that I can…

Al finalizar la canción **Amane** no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente feliz, beso la frente de su amada mientras acariciaba su hermosa cabellara y procedió a decirle…:

" **Hikari** … Se me hace tan difícil creer que esto sea real puesto que pareciera un majestuoso sueño del cual no deseo despertar. Gracias por haber destruido la barrera que aprisionaba mi cobarde y gélido corazón pues siempre pensé que el amor de pareja no existía y que era una completa falacia… pero tú me demostraste lo equivocada que vivía. Con tu tenacidad, paciencia e infinito cariño me enamoraste, ahora sólo deseo caminar cada día de mi existencia a tu lado, juro respetarte, protegerte y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo así que prepárate mi vida pues tengo planeado que en unos cuantos años te conviertas en mi esposa.

 **Hikari** no podía creer tanta felicidad y sentía flotar en las nubes hasta que vino a su mente una fabulosa idea…:

" **Amane** que te parece si organizamos una fiesta del té aquí en el invernadero, será mañana por la noche solo que en esta ocasión se delimitará únicamente a parejas, para ser más precisas … **Shizuma** y **Nagisa** , **Tamao** y **Miyuki** , **Yaya** y su misteriosa novia que prometió presentarme pronto y obviamente nosotras".

"Me parece una excelente idea, **Hikari** , será una especie de mini despedida para **Shizuma y Miyuki** quienes están a escasas dos semanas de graduarse, definitivamente se les extrañará demasiado en la colina de **Astrea** ".

 _ **En el invernadero…**_

Llegada la noche las parejas invitadas fueron recibidas por sus anfitrionas **Hikari y Amane** , las primeras en llegar fueron **Shizuma y Nagisa** , seguidas de **Miyuki y Tamao** , ahora solo restaba la aparición de **Yaya** y su misteriosa novia… Después de esperar alrededor de veinte minutos finalmente hizo su entrada **Yaya** , la cual se le veía notablemente agitada y despeinada.

"Hola chicas, disculpen la demora pero mi novia me hizo atrasar un poco, debo confesarles que ella es muy posesiva y por lo mismo demanda mucho de mi presencia para complacerla ya sabrán ustedes de qué forma… (Físicamente) pero bueno… Les presento al amor de mi vida… **Chikaru Minamoto** , ella y yo resultamos increíblemente compatibles, tan es así que les garantizo seremos las próximas etoiles".

"Lo que mi linda y ardiente **Yaya** dice es cierto… Ambas nos amamos y compartimos bastantes cosas en común, ya sea: Cocinar, cantar, diseñar, nadar, bailar e inclusive nos encantan las mismas posiciones a la hora de hacer el amor, como verán somos la una para la otra, no hay remedio."

Todas las chicas se quedaron impactadas al ver la intensa relación que llevan **Yaya & Chikaru**, realmente derramaban miel y una increíble buena vibra que animaba a todas. La fiesta del té sufrió unas pequeñas modificaciones por esta ocasión: En vez de té **Hikarí** preparo varias jarras de Clericot, las chicas consiguieron ordenar a escondidas pizza y algunas botanas, todo gracias a **Shizuma** que posee un teléfono celular el cual mantiene oculto de las hermanas, **Yaya** llevo una guitarra para cantar y amenizar la fiesta. Después comer lo suficiente y beber varias jarras de Clericot, las chicas se animaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas de manera improvisada con la música electrónica que llevaba **Shizuma** en su celular…

Entradas en calor a causa del vino, todas comenzaron a cantar y bailar…

 **SUGAR (MAROON 5)**

I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving

I need it now

When I'm without you

I'm something weak

You got me begging, begging

I'm on my knees

I don't wanna be needing your love

I just wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when you're away

Ooh baby, cause I don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little taste

Sugar

Yes please

Won't you come and put it down on me

Oh right here, cause I need

Little love a little sympathy

Yeah you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little a sweetness in my life

Sugar

Yes please

Won't you come and put it down on me…

Pasadas de copas **Nagisa y Tamao** comenzaron a llorar de la nada, ambas se abrazaban y consolaban la una a la otra, hasta que **Shizuma y Miyuki** se les acercaron para preguntarles que le sucedía, a lo que **Tamao** respondió…:

" **Nagisa** y yo nos encontramos realmente tristes porque ustedes se marcharán de **Astrea** y seguramente nos olvidarán… Olvidarán el amor tan grande que les tenemos, es probable que nos remplacen por alguna chica linda y eso no se nos hace justo a ninguna de las dos"…

"Vaya con que se trataba de eso, pues entonces no tenemos otra alternativa ¿Verdad **Miyuk** i?"… Respondió **Shizuma**.

"Efectivamente **Shizuma** … Tendremos que darles ahora mismo la sorpresa que les teníamos reservada para el día en que nos despediríamos de ustedes, el día posterior de nuestra graduación. En fin… No soportamos verlas sufrir así que nos adelantaremos un poco. Así que chicas todas presten atención pues deseamos sean testigos de lo que vamos a hacer…

 **Shizuma y Miyuki** en perfecta sincronización se arrodillaron y tomaron de la mano a su respectiva pareja para colocarle un hermoso anillo de compromiso, inmediatamente cada una se le declaró a su amada jurándole fidelidad, respeto e infinito amor y recordándoles que ese anillo simbolizaba un enorme compromiso para con ellas puesto que en cuanto ambas fueran mayores de edad se podrían casar inmediatamente. Acto seguido ambas parejas se fundieron en un apasionado beso… Todas las chicas gritaron eufóricamente, brindaron y felicitaron a sus amigas por ese compromiso.

"¡Que siga la fiesta!… Esto no se acaba hasta que todas terminemos todo el vino que nos queda, este será un día inolvidable"… Gritaron **Chikaru y Yaya** mientras bailaban sensualmente"…

 _ **Tres semanas después de la graduación…**_

Se puede apreciar a cierta chica pelirroja muy decaída, el brillo de su mirada se ha opacado por completo, la ausencia de su amada **Shizuma** es insoportable. Memorias de dulces besos, sutiles caricias y encuentros sexuales vividos en la colina de **Astrea** la martirizan constantemente pues cada rincón en ese centro educativo la hacía recordar situaciones felices que disfrutó con su hermosa novia. **Nagisa** no era la única que sufría por una razón similar… **Tamao** descubrió con la ausencia de **Miyuki** que realmente se había enamorado de ella, con todo el cariño y comprensión que le había brindado la ex presidenta de **Miator** logró apoderarse de su corazón y de sus pensamientos… **Suzumi** realmente la amaba y necesitaba de ella…

 _ **Oficina de la directora, una semana después…**_

"¡Adelante **Aoi y Suzumi!...** el motivo de haberlas hecho venir a mi oficina ha sido porque la **Srita. Rokujo** solicitó verlas así que ha enviado una limusina para que las lleven hasta donde se encuentra ella en la ciudad de **Tokio** y sólo por el cariño y admiración que le tengo a la ex presidenta **Rokujo** he autorizado que salgan de **Astrea** por un par de días…. Confió bastante en ustedes dos, así que por favor pórtense bien".

Sin perder tiempo **Naguisa** y **Tamao** se dirigieron a su habitación para preparar dos pequeñas maletas, al finalizar de empacar dejaron una pequeña nota en su habitación contando a **Yaya** lo sucedido, para que no las esperaran por la noche a la fiesta del té y ambas abordan la elegante limusina que les enviaron, las dos amigas permanecían en completo silencio, solo trataban de adivinar el motivo por el cual **Miyuki** actúo así sin avisarles antes…

"Hey **Nagisa,** ¿no te parece extraña esta situación…? ¿Les habrá ocurrido algo grave en Tokio?".

"Realmente no tengo idea, **Tamao** , mi mente sólo me está jugando malas pasadas. Ya fueron dos semanas que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellas, he llegado a pensar que si nos mandaron traer fue solo para… Terminar con nosotras, posiblemente ellas anden saliendo con chicas de su edad ".

- **"Nagisa** no piense tonterías… **Shizuma** te ama y respeta, posiblemente ella tenga otro tipo de situación… Podría tener una enfermedad muy grave".

" **¡Cállate, Tamao!** Esa tontería es más grande de lo que acabo de decir… Es como si te dijera que el misterioso motivo es porque **Miyuki** está embarazada y no sabe qué nombre ponerle a su primogénito y por eso ha solicitado de nuestra ayuda".

"¡Serás tonta, **Nagisa**! Esa sí es una semejante estupidez… Mejor dejemos de hacer conjeturas sin sentido y esperemos a que ellas mismas nos informen el motivo".

-"Tienes toda la razón del mundo, **Tamao** , mejor esperemos a escuchar lo que nos tengan que decir"…

 _ **Mansion Hanazono…**_

Al llegar la limusina a la residencia de la familia **Hanazono** , un sexy mujer de cabello plateado y ojos color esmeralda salió a darles la bienvenida, la elegante mujer llevaba puesto un traje ejecutivo súper entallado y unos lentes que la hacían lucir sumamente intelectual… Sin embargo no le molestó actuar como una quinceañera enamorada pues fue enseguida hasta donde se encontraba **Nagisa** para estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente".

-"Hola **Nagisa** , te he extrañado demasiado, siento no haber podido contactarte antes pero han ocurrido algunas cosas aquí en Tokio pero de eso hablaremos más adelante. Por ahora sólo quiero estar recostada en mi cama contigo por un largo rato porque quiero disfrutarte. Por cierto, **Tamao,** en el jardín trasero esta una linda chica esperando por ti, así que ve a saludarla. Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa".

" **Shizuma** te agradezco infinitamente tu hospitalidad, me daré prisa para saludar a **Miyuki** y aparte no deseo importunarte a ti y a **Nagisa** , así que me retiro…".

"Perfecto, las veremos en un par de horas para cenar juntas y darles una noticia muy importante, por ahora tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con **Nagisa**. Ya te imaginarás que tipo de asuntos… Si llegas a escuchar gritos ahogados no te espantes, **Tamao** , seguramente será **Nagisa** …".

 _ **En el jardín trasero…**_

Una nerviosa **Miyuki** se encontraba sentada en una banca vestida de forma casual, ella llevaba un ramo de rosas azules para su adorada **Tamao** y al ver llegar a su princesa entre aquel hermosos jardín no pudo aguantar el impulso de acercársele para cargarla entre sus brazos y besarla dulcemente.

-"Hola **Miyuki** me has dejado sin aliento pero me encantó el recibimiento que acabas de darme porque realmente ansiaba el poder sentir nuevamente tus labios".

"Disculpa mi brusquedad, pero he soñado con este momento por semanas… El poder besarte, sentirte y mirarte, realmente me da mucho gusto de que te encuentres aquí. A la hora de la cena **Shizuma** y yo les daremos una noticia pero por ahora sólo tengo planeado relajarme a tu lado, deseo consentirte y hacerte el amor, así que pasaremos la tarde en el Jacuzzi y en mi cama".

"Realmente suena fabuloso mi vida, aunque debo admitir que aún me da mucha pena oírte hablar así, sin embargo el sólo imaginar estar las dos juntas en la intimidad hace que me olvide del pudor".

"Por eso te adoro mi amor me encanta tu inocencia y honestidad, no te preocupes que la pasaremos súper bien".

 _ **La cena…**_

 **Shizuma POV:**

Adelante… **Nagisa** y **Tamao,** tomen asiento por favor. Mientras el personal doméstico les sirve la cena, procederé a contarles algo muy importante... **Miyuki** y yo vivimos juntas en esta mansión que me dejo mi padre el **Sr. Toura Hanazono** , de hecho ya tenemos un mes de compartir el mismo techo. Sucede mi qué padre es un empresario muy poderoso y distinguido en todo Japón al igual que el padre de **Miyuki,** el **Sr. Rokujo** también es socio en algunas empresas, también es un gran amigo de los **Hanazono.** Por tal motivo **Miyuki y Yo** podemos estar juntas así como lo estábamos en la colina **de Astrea.**

 **Miyuki Pov:**

Como podrán darse cuenta somos hijas de hombres muy importantes. El padre de **Shizuma** se ha retirado de las empresas por motivos de salud, el **Sr. Hanazono** ha vivido trabajando muy duro por años y tanto estrés lo ha desmejorado físicamente, así que decidió dejar a cargo la presidencia a **Shizuma** pues confía plenamente en ella, lo malo es que **Shizuma** debe seguir estudiando hasta terminar su carrera universitaria. Yo como su mejor amiga me ofrecí a trabajar con ella en la vicepresidencia para poder apoyarla, a pesar de que también debo asistir a la universidad, así que por tal motivo ya no tenemos nada de tiempo, por eso mismo no habíamos podido ir a verlas y pasar tiempo con ustedes. Definitivamente ya nos es imposible ir a **Astrea** y estar con ustedes allí…

 **Nagisa** y **Tamao** agacharon sus cabezas y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al haber escuchado esa terrible noticia, pues asumieron inmediatamente que ahora sus parejas terminarían con su relación, todo por hacerse cargo de las empresas, les parecía tan doloroso que fueran antepuestas al dinero, **Shizuma y Miyuki** comenzaron a reír sin parar al ver a sus novias actuando de esa manera, repentinamente **Shizuma** alzó la voz y en un tono burlón las reprendió:

-"Basta, niñas lloronas, no tienen por qué ponerse así… Pues deben actuar de forma más madura de ahora en adelante, ¿Acaso piensan que íbamos a poder vivir sin nuestras novias? Sin los amores de nuestras vidas… Mmmm, pues qué ingenuas. **Miyuki** me haces el favor de explicarles a estas señoritas qué sucederá de ahora en adelante".

-"Claro, yo les explico…A partir de hoy se mudarán a esta mansión, **Shizuma** y yo hemos platicado con nuestros respectivos suegros y los convencimos de que les permitieran venir a estudiar a Tokio, para eso les prometimos ser sus mentoras, protectoras y responsables legales, ellos aceptaron al enterase que ustedes estaban demasiado deprimidas por las partida de sus senpai, la directora realmente nos ayudó mucho para lograr convencerlos. ¡Dios mío! Quién hubiera imaginado que esa mujer tan gruñona resultará ser un amor. Sus padres ignoran nuestra relación amorosa pero… Para cuando **Shizuma** y yo nos graduemos de la universidad ustedes ya serán mayores de edad, así que pediremos sus manos en matrimonio respectivamente".

 **Shizuma** abrazo a **Nagisa** rodeando su cintura y mirando a **Tamao** les comentó lo siguiente...

-"A partir del día de hoy viviremos como las mejores amigas y como las parejas más felices del mundo así que **Nagisa** y **Tamao,** prácticamente desde hoy tendrán que madurar y ser más responsable para no darnos problemas ahora serán la **Sra.** **Hanazono** y la **Sra. Rokujo** ya que viviremos como si estuviéramos casadas y por ende seremos muy responsables y exigentes con ustedes, pero eso sí… Serán las mujeres más amadas y consentidas de planeta así que… ¿Aceptan mudarse a mi casa y estudiar en Tokio?".

 **Tamao** y **Nagisa** gritaron en unísono… ¡Por supuesto que aceptamos…!

"¡Gracias! **Miyuki** y yo ahora somos inmensamente felices, si ustedes no hubieran aceptado en principio no sabríamos bien qué hacer a continuación pero afortunadamente no sucedió así. El día de mañana iremos todas juntas a **Miator** para que se despidan de todas las chicas, no olviden darles su nueva dirección y número telefónico para que vengan a visitarnos".

 **Nagisa** besó apasionadamente a **Shizuma** y con una voz sumamente tierna le susurró al oído:

"Definitivamente mi amada siempre fuiste tú…".

 **FIN**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**

"Agradezco enormemente el gran apoyo de mi gurú y editor **Saizouh** , siempre me regala unos minutos de su valioso tiempo, gracias a él sigo aquí" :D


End file.
